


Spotlight

by SakuraDiamond24



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraDiamond24/pseuds/SakuraDiamond24
Summary: Tokyo. The capital of Japan, and the most bustling city in the entire country. You get scouted by someone here, you've already reached the top. But, there are always some dark sides to show business that everyone is naive to. Whether it be voice acting, acting, modeling, singing, music. You can only be in the spotlight for so long before it burns you.
Relationships: Aida Rikako/Komiya Arisa
Kudos: 5





	Spotlight

Komiya Arisa sighed as she rolled her luggage into her family's new home. 

"Alright, that should be everything." 

She stretched her arms above her head, groaning. She placed her hands on her hips, looking around at the entryway that led into the living area. 

Her mother, Eriko came up behind her with a cart of boxes.

"Arisa, help me unload in the kitchen, will you? Put your stuff in your room." 

"Sure, Mom." 

Arisa lugged her bag upstairs. She goes into the hallway before coming into her room. She struggled to open the door for a good second.

"Oh, that you, Arisa? My bad, I still need to finish setting up your bed." That was the voice of her father, Hiroshi. Arisa couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I'm leaving my things here, so can you put them in the room while I go help Mom downstairs?" 

The door behind her opened. Her younger brother, Keisuke, gave a soft smile.

"Ari-nee, I'm all unpacked, so I can take your stuff for now." Arisa grinned.

"Ah, thanks, Keisuke!" Keisuke pulled his sister's things into his room. 

"I'll put 'em in there once Dad's all done." She pressed her hands together to express her gratitude.

"Thanks again, little brother." She went back downstairs to help her mother. Just as she’s about to take a box from out of the cart, her phone vibrated in her back pocket. She checked it to see a message from her friend back in Tochigi, Ohara Yuuno. 

_ Yuu-chan: All moved in? _

Arisa smiled and replied.

_ Arisa: Got to the house. Still unpacking. Text you once I’m all finished. I miss you!  _

She slipped her phone back into her pocket and carefully lifted the box from the cart over to the kitchen island. She opened the box and passed them over to her mother who placed them into the cupboards. 

“Is it cool if I go around town for a bit? Do some sightseeing?” 

“Sightseeing?” her mother laughed. “We’ve been here plenty of times before, you know that.” Arisa shrugged.

“I know, but a part of me just wants to… I don’t know, really experience Tokyo for once. Any time we did come here, it was just for photoshoots that I had to do when I was modeling for my magazine.” Eriko nodded.

“And when you were shooting ‘Go-Busters’. Goodness, you were adorable in that yellow sentai suit.” Arisa snickered.

“That thing was pretty hard to move around in, let alone  _ fight _ .” 

“Your father was originally against you auditioning for the show, remember?” 

“God, do I ever. He didn’t want his ‘only daughter’ getting hurt while shooting the series, let alone being the only girl sentai for it!” 

“But, in the end, he respected Baba-san and Katsuhiro-san for ‘taking care of you’.” Arisa looked out into the distance.

“Maybe I’ll see them again while I’m here. That’d be pretty awesome.” 

"Give them my regards if you do run into them." Arisa grinned.

"So, I can go out today?"

"Yes, you can." 

“Alright, I’m heading out! Thanks for taking care of my luggage, Keisuke!” Keisuke nodded to his sister.

“No problem.” 

Arisa slipped her feet into her boots. She straightened her cap and checked herself in the mirror at the entryway. Once she was satisfied, she gave a nod and turned to her mother and brother.

“I’ll be home by dinner.” She opened the front door, gave another wave to them, and shut the door behind her. She pursed her lips before smiling. She stretched her arms above her head and sighed. She placed her Airbuds into her ears and went to her playlist before playing a song and walking off. 

She decided to go to Starbucks to get a refresher. She ordered it at the register before going over to take a seat. She glanced up from her phone. Sitting across from her was a somewhat petite girl with short, dark-brown hair. She seemed to be reading something. Just as Arisa was about to open her mouth to say something, a name with an order was called from the register. 

“Vanilla latte for Rikako!” 

The girl across from Arisa stood up from her seat. She went over to the register to take her drink and went back over to the table. Arisa pursed her lips. 

_ She looks busy. I shouldn’t interrupt her. _

She checked her social media for a second before she heard another order being called. 

“Strawberry acai lemonade for Arisa!” 

Arisa stood up from her seat and went over to pick up her drink. She hadn’t realized she dropped something behind her. The girl from before went over and picked it up. It was the key to Arisa’s apartment. She went up to Arisa just as she turned to go back over to the tables. Arisa jumped a little seeing her. The girl known as Rikako held out her hand, revealing Arisa’s key.

“Is this yours?” Arisa pat her pockets and noticed they were empty. She laughed. 

“Yeah, that’s my key.” She took it from Rikako, her fingers lightly grazing hers. “Thanks.” Rikako pursed her lips and waved her hand.

“Don’t mention it.” Rikako was about to go back over to the tables but squinted her eyes when she realized how bright the sun was at this hour. Arisa noticed this and motioned over to her seat.

“Would you want to sit here?” Rikako shyly nodded.

“If that’s cool with you… Arisa.” Arisa’s eyes widened. Her eyes followed Rikako's and she realized she was looking at her  _ cup _ . Arisa couldn't help but laugh.

"Take my seat." She motioned towards her seat and Rikako nodded.

“Thanks.” Arisa takes another glance at what Rikako was reading earlier. 

“What are you reading?” 

“Oh, this?” Rikako asked, pointing to the papers on the table. “It’s a little dialogue that I want to send in for an audition. Well, for any auditions.”

“For your portfolio?” 

Rikako nodded. “... Hey, this could be a bit sudden, but… there are a few supporting lines to the clips that I want to send in. Would you be willing to… help me practice?” Arisa furrowed her brow. “Kind of out of the blue, huh?” Arisa pursed her lips, nodding. “Thought so… If you don’t want to, then you don’t have to.”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t going to help.” Rikako couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face.

“You will?” Arisa shrugged.

“Take it as thanks for handing me my key.” Rikako giggled and she scooted her seat a little closer to Arisa. 

“Ah, can we do this outside? That way, we won’t be disturbing anyone.” Arisa nodded. 

“Sounds fine to me.” The girls stepped outside of the cafe. Rikako stretched her arms over her head.

“So, there are various characters here that I’m playing. I even voice a boy in one of the clips.” Intrigued, Arisa raised her eyebrows.

“A boy, huh?” Rikako moistened her lips before speaking.

“You want to hear that one, don’t you?” Arisa shrugged.

“Go for it, if you want.” Rikako chuckled, her head hanging low. She took a deep breath through her nose and let it out through her mouth. “I’m not recording you or anything. Would it be better if I looked away?” 

“No!” She seemed to raise her voice a little too high for her liking. Arisa laughed. “I mean… it’s just so I can get used to performing in general, y’know? Getting used to eye contact.” Arisa nodded.

“Alright. Whatever makes you comfortable. Whenever you’re ready.” 

Rikako blew a breath and cleared her throat. 

“ ‘Is it true that you’re quitting the club? I just heard from Sensei. He said you didn’t even give a reason and just decided to stop coming. Since you decided on it, I understand that there’s gotta be some kind of reason behind it, but you were the one that said ever since elementary school that you’re gonna go to Nationals and become a professional. Can’t you think it over a little more?’ ” 

“...” 

“Phew… How was that?”   


“That was… really good.” Rikako grinned.

“Really? You’re sure? It didn’t sound too forced?” 

“Not at all,” Arisa said, shaking her head. “I thought you did sound like a boy for a second.” Rikako couldn’t help but blush, scratching the back of her neck. 

“S-seriously? Ahaha, gosh, that… means a lot.” She seemed to loosen up a bit and smiled. “Thanks, Arisa!” 

“Well c’mon, then.” 

“Eh?” Arisa motioned her hand as if to say, “go on”.

“Show me what else you got, newbie.” 

After helping her out, Rikako bowed lowly to Arisa.

“Thank you so much for this… It means a lot.” 

Arisa shook it off, waving her hand. 

“Ahh, don’t be so formal, please. It’s… a little awkward.” Rikako raised her head.

“Ah, you’re right, huh?” She straightened herself out. “It’s just… I don’t have anyone else to practice this kind of thing with. And I don’t like recording myself, like, on video.”

“You live alone?” 

“No, with my mother. I’m an only child, though. And… I just recently started in this agency, Ken Productions, so…” Arisa pursed her lips, nodding.

“You don’t want to pressure any of your co-workers, or senpai, to help you out. I get it.” She stepped a bit closer to Rikako. “Hey, why don’t we exchange LINE handles?” 

“Eh?” Arisa giggled.

“That way, you can contact me if you ever need help with this kind of thing again.” 

"S-sure…”

* * *

Before the two girls even realized it, it was nearly 5:00pm. 

“Oh wow, I have to get back… Folks are waiting up on me.” 

“So do I. I told my Mom I’d do some shopping for dinner.”

They quickly exchanged phones and LINE information before Arisa turned away from Rikako. 

“If you get called in for any auditions, go get ‘em. Tokyo’s missing out on a great voice.” 


End file.
